Magniesium
by FreckledNerdyBirdy
Summary: TF:A After an unfortunate event where Blitzwing destroys Scrapper and Mixmaster's supply of motoroil, the two constructicons send the triple changer on an errand. Bad idea. Random isn't the only one that can pull a prank.


A little story I came up with while on vacation. This was based on what my uncle did in shop class to the teacher when he was in high school. Many of the similes used to describe Cold were inspired by the glaciers in the Columbian Icefields while I was in Alberta, Canada. I wrote this before I finished "The Arrow 2" but I wanted to complete the other one before I posted this.

Disclaimer: Blitzwing, Lugnut, Scrapper, Mixmaster, and Megatron don't belong to me.

* * *

Deep in the mines that the decepticons inhabited, Scrapper and Mixmaster were busy constructing Megatron's space bridge.

The rush of wind over an airfoil announced the arrival of a fellow comrade, followed by the infamous noise of gears and mental shifting into a new shape. The two turned toward Blitzwing making his way over with a large sheet of metal measuring 3ft x 2ft.

"Well it's about time!" griped Mixmaster, "Did you get the aluminum we ordered."

Cold stared at him with an emotionless face. "Yes," he hissed in a voice with the equivalence to the arctic wind.

Scrapper grinned with glee and reached for the metal sheet, "Great, now we can finish this section of. . ." but was cut off by Mixmaster's arm.

"Now hold on a minute, where did ya get a piece that big?"

Cold's patience seemed to thin, "I zavaged an airplane crash at a military base. Iz zhat enough?"

The chubby constructicon scratched his chin. "I guess it sounds convincing." He was milking this for all it's worth.

If Blitzwing had teeth he'd be grinding them now; however, what sounded like a glacier screeching against a mountain was coming from his mouth.

"Ya I guess ya did good. Hey Scrapper, don't he make a good delivery bot!" Both brothers started chuckling but jumped as anger lashed at them.

"**KNOCK IT OFF! Do you know how degrading zhis iz, I'm a varrior, not some low slag of an errand bot!" **snapped Anger. **"Here, just take the fragging metal." **He stormed off as the two constructicons continued laughing. Blitzwing quickly cooled down after the two cons had gotten the best of him. Lugnut stood in the doorway, having watched the ordeal. "You let them have it?" boomed his gravelly voice.

Cold peered back in the corner of his monicle, "Oh yeah, I let zhem have it." He gave a dark chuckle from deep in his chassis and had a smug look on his face.

As the day pressed into the evening; Mixmaster and Scrapper began melting the aluminum for whatever construction purpose they needed. However, unlike acting like aluminum when meeting a blow torch and producing a low controlled yellow flame. The metal Blitzwing delivered produced not only a combustion of wild fire but bright white flames that shot 14ft in the air. In the scrabble to remove the flaming nightmare from anything inflammable, Primus forbid it get near the motor oil, it landed in the far corner of the cavern. There it burned for one Earth week and bore an 8 foot hole in solid rock. Both Scrapper and Mixmaster could never figure what flaw they made to make aluminum act like that. Megatron punished both for the insubordination and questioned if they really knew what they were doing. From then on the two constructicons were monitored every day.

After the ruckus and dust settled, Lugnut found Blitzwing staring down the hole the metal had made. As the mech joined his friend he could have sworn Cold was smiling or at least smirking.

"You didn't give them aluminum did you," his voice graveled.

"Nope."

The thick-skulled Decepticon cocked his head, "Then what did you give them?"

He looked up to find Cold smirking at him and giving an unusual warm chuckle, "Magniesium."

* * *

My uncle did bring a chunck of magniesium to shop class and called it aluminum so the teacher would burn it. The chunck of metal burned a 7ft hole in solid concrete. This was back in the 80s when teenagers could salvage airplane motors.

The thing is aluminum and magniesium look the same to the naked eye. I exaggrated the dimensions to Blitzwing's metal to make it fit the story. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
